Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger
is the sixteenth entry of the Super Sentai series. It was the Sentai season to be adapted into an installment of the American Power Rangers series - footage from all 50 episodes were extensively used for the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. A licensed sub was released on 17 February 2015Amazon.com product listing showing the release date by Shout! Factory; and the first fully-subbed Super Sentai to be officially released in the United States. Plot 170,000,000 years ago, five ancient human tribes, with the protection of the Guardian Beasts, coexisted with the dinosaurs. This ended when the evil Witch Bandora started a war on the dinosaurs because of the death of her son Kai. Bandora decided that the only way Kai's death could be avenged was if she sold her soul to Great Satan, an evil, almost ice-like head creature who had immense power and who later in the series could be summoned by Bandora. In the end, the five tribes were ruined and the dinosaurs became extinct. The Guardian Beasts sealed Bandora and her minions on the planet Nemesis before going into hibernation. In 1992, Nemesis returned to Earth's orbit. Two astronauts exploring the planet accidentally released her and her minions from their prison. With Bandora free, her arch-enemy, the Mysterious Wizard Barza retreated to his underground lair 2,000 metres belows the apartment building where he worked as a front. There, he revived the five Holy Warriors of Justice he had been guarding, who had been in suspended animation to be awakened when they were needed. These five were each a member of the ancient human tribes, who coexisted with the dinosaurs. With the aid of the Guardian Beasts, the Zyurangers fought Bandora and her Dora Monsters. Later in the series, after the five had become used to modern times, the leader's big brother comes forth with tales of jealousy and vengeance. Characters Zyurangers Allies *Ancient Tribes **Yamato Tribe ***Yamato Tribe King ***Yamato Tribe Queen ***Black Knight **Sharma Tribe ***Otome **Etoffe Tribe **Dime Tribe **Lithia Tribe ***Lithia Tribe Princess Yui **Apelo Tribe ***Apelo Tribe Prince Euro (9-10) ***Baron Clockle & Daisy (9-10) **Dahl Tribe *Mysterious Sage Barza *Fairy Tribes **Gnome (8, 17-18) **Ryota (17-18) *Gin (11) *Fairy Dondon (14) *Spirit of Life Clotho (21-42) *Fairies Sunny and Rainy (33) *Sayaka Yamazaki (44) *Good Samarian Old Lady (46) *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Other Allies *Hiroshi (3-4) *Toru & Michiko (7) *Mamoru (8) *Emiko (9-10) *Djinn's kids Yukari, Takuya & Mariko (11) *Michi (12) *Toshio (14) *Ritsuko & Shigeru (15) *Isamu (16) *Kazo & Yuuji (19) *Satoko (23) *Daijiro & Michiru (25) *Masaru & Sayuri (27) *Yuko & Saori (33) *Rie & Michiko (34) *Kameda Chisato (35) *Tadashi (36) *Kyota & Sayoko (38) *Kota (40-42) *Kouichi Ibuki (45) *Satoshi (47-50) The Bandora Gang *Great Satan (30-31, 47-50) *Witch Bandora *Kai (Dahl Tribe Prince Kai) (47-50) *Grifforzer *Lamy(-Scorpion) (19-50) *Tottpatt *Bookback *Pleprechuan *Golems (1-29) *Dokiita Golems (29-50) *Dora Monsters **Dora Titan (1-2) **Dora Skeleton (2) **Dora Minotauros (3-4) **Dora Sphinx (5-6) **Dora Goblin (7) **Dora Circe (8) **Dora Cockatrice (9) **Dora Cockatrice II (10) **Dora Argus (12) **Dora Ladon (13) **Dora Knight (15) **Dora Endos (16) **Dora Pixie (23) **Dora Tortoise (24) **Dora Tarantula (25) **Dora Boogaranan (26) **Dora Guzzler (27) *Dokiita-Dora Monsters **Dora Franke (28-31) **Dora Narcissus (32) **Dora Reiger (33) **Dora Ninja (34, 49-50) **Dora Ganrock (36) **Dora Goldhorn (37) **Dora Silkis (38) **Dora Fake (40-42, 49-50) **Dora Antaeus (43) **Dora Chimaera (44, 49-50) **Dora Unicorn (45) **Dora Mirage (46, 49-50) Mecha *Dora Talos (47-50) Other Villans *Magic Spinning Wheel (34) *Monster Goda (39) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Dino Buckler Multi-use Devices * Dinocrystals * Dino Medal Sidearms * Ranger Slinger ** Ranger Stick ** Thunder Slingers Individual Weapons and Team Blaster * Legendary Weapons / Howling Cannon ** Ryugekiken ** Mothbreaker ** Triceralance ** Saber Daggers ** Ptera Arrow * Zyusouken Defensive Armor * Dragon Armor Vehicles * Zaurer Machines Mecha Guardian Beast System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ➲ carrier mecha * Ultimate Daizyuzin ◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ ** Zyutei Daizyuzin ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** Daizyuzin ◆◆◆◆◆ **** Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus ◆ **** Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth ◆ **** Guardian Beast Triceratops ◆ **** Guardian Beast SaberTiger ◆ **** Guardian Beast Pteranodon ◆ *** Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar ◆ ** Beast Knight God King Brachion ➲ * Alternate Combination -Gouryuuzin◆◆◆◆ Episodes Cast * Geki: * Goushi: (Credited under ) * Dan: * Boi: * Mei: * Burai: ** Burai (young): * The Witch Bandora: * Barza: * Clotho: * Lamie: * Great Satan: * Kai: * Satoshi: * Satoshi's friends: , , * Narrator: Voice actors * Totpat: * Bokbak: * Grifforzer: * Pleprechuan: * Golems, Dokiita Golems, Dora Cockatrice, Dora Cockatrice 2, Dora Silkis: * Great Satan (31, 46): * Tyrannosaurus, Daizyuzin, Goryuuzin: * Saber Tiger, Dora Narcissus: * Dora Franke, Zombie Franke, Satan Franke: * Dora Goldhorn: Suit actors * TyrannoRanger: , * MammothRanger: , * TriceraRanger: , * TigerRanger, Tyrannosaurus: , * PteraRanger: , * DragonRanger: , Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Daizyuzin, Goryuuzin, Dragon Caesar, Totpat: * Grifforzer: , Kazutoshi Yokoyama * Bokbak: Minoru Watanabe * Pleprechuan: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Gōji Tsuno & Reo Rinozuka **Composition: Gōji Tsuno **Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto **Artist: Kenta Satou ;Ending theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Gōji Tsuno **Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto **Artist: ;Mecha theme *"Daizyuzin no Uta" *"Dragon Caesar no Uta" ;Other Songs *Dolla! ~Witch Bandora's Theme~ *Kibou no Ken *TyrannoRanger (Akaki Yuushi) *Yumemiru Otome no Chikarakobu *Shippo Piki Piki *Hop Up Night Stage Shows * Zyuranger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Zyuranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have a regular Sixth Hero, DragonRanger. *This is also the first series to have a 7-piece combination, Ultimate Daizyujin. *This is also the first Sentai series to be adapted as a Power Rangers series. *The Opening Song and Shippo Piki Piki were performed by Kenta Satou who played Riki Honoo (Red Turbo) in the 1989 series Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, who also performed the Turboranger opening and ending themes as well as 4 insert songs. *This is the only post-Fiveman season to not get an official tribute episode in Gokaiger. *Although not the first series to have an animal-based mech (Liveman's Land Lion was the first one), Zyuranger's mechs were the first to be completely based on animals with no resemblance to other vehicles with animal motifs. **This is also the first series to utilize ancient or extinct fauna for mechs; this would be followed most notably by Abaranger and Kyoryuger, but also by Timeranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger and Gokaiger. *This is the first of only two seasons in which the team has a translation in kanji; the other being Goseiger. *Due to the presence of the word zyu in the title (which is pronounced as jū, the Japanese word for ten), it was rumored this season would have ten Rangers. Interestingly, a dinosaur-themed Sentai season with at least ten Rangers would appear over twenty years later. *The individual cockpits for the Guardian Beasts & Dragon Caesar, and the main cockpit Daizyujin, Goryuuzin, Zyutei Daizyujin & Ultimate Daizyujin are recycled from Choujin Sentai Jetman's individual cockpits for the Jet Machines, and the main cockpit for Jet Icarus, Bird/Jet Garuda & Great Icarus. *Only two of the six Zyurangers (Red and Blue) have actual animals classified as dinosaurs as avatars (or three if you count the Dragon). The Sabretooth Tiger and Mammoth are extinct Pleistocene mammals, whereas the Pteradactyl (then-classified as a dinosaur during the show's run) belongs to a seperate taxon of prehistoric reptiles, Pterosauria. *The core Zyuranger suits bears a striking resemblance to the Turboranger suits. *This is the first series to get an official DVD Set release in the US, thanks to Shout! Factory. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/jyu.html Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Wild Beast